Right Lutherans Party
Foundation The Right Lutherans Party was founded by former hobo Terry Izenhow on the wills of the Terran Lutheran Church, who is currently recognized by both the Christian League and the Religious Alliance. Izenhow was a former atheist before attending the Terran Lutheran Church and converting to Lutheranism. He founded the party so that Lutherans could actually have a fair say in government. The party's color (purple) represents the royalty of Jesus Christ the Son of God. He will come again with glory to judge the Living and the Dead. This party takes these beliefs and uses them in a conservative-leaning fashion. On abortion, the Right Lutherans are against as they are against same sex union benefits and cross-dressing. On size of government, the Right Lutherans Party believes in a small government with more power to the territories. They wish to be an international competitor. The Right Lutherans Party may also be pronounced "Luterani Pravej Strany" in native Deltarian. Over time, the position of the Chairmanship has held many other high-profile duties as well such as Member of Ecumencial Council of the Christian League, Representative for the Christian League in the Religious Alliance, Member of the Ruling Council of the Religious Alliance, Chairman of the Axis Alliance of Terra (AAT), Lodge of Deltaria (Orange Order), Head of the Deltarian Branch of the Deltarian Liberation Front, Chief Justice of the International Majatran Court, Party Leader of the Keymonian Assembly, Leadership of the International Monarchist League, Member of the High Council of the Holy Imperial Alliance, and Party Leader of the Deltarian Duma. The Current Party Chairwoman is the Honorable Lady Araman(a) Jorsett. Royalty There is currently one member of royalty who is a member of the Lutherans and a previous monarchy who was. Currently, Dick Jorsett XVI, Chair of the Party, is the Duke of Vanuku under Deltaria (although he has announced that he may subordinate his Duchy under a new nation.) The only other royalty known to the Lutherans is Dick Jorsett V, who on his 18th birthday was crowned Duke of Deltaria by King Ladislav of Vorona while in exile in Keymon. His son, Dick Jorsett VI, married Queen Leigh and became King of Keymon and Duke of Deltaria. Paramilitary In 2550 and in response to threats made, the Right Lutherans Party created the Lutheran Legions who were specially trained snipers and police so that riots, government intervention, and other threatening cases could be halted with as little Christian death as possible. The Legions have sinced been employed by the Jorsett family alone to be used for covert operations and military battles. The Lutheran Legions were founded in Luter, Darali, and have since been known to haunt the cities streets searching for those who would challenge the Jorsett family. Currently Lutheran Legion Offices are present in Deltaria, Keymon, Jakania, and Jelbania. Move to Keymon In the bleakest moment in Lutheran History, the Right Lutherans Party went into exile from Deltaria to Keymon where they expected to be better accepted. With little opposition left, the Deltarian Social Democratic Party took over Deltaria in an unprecedented reign of four decades. During that time, the Lutherans regrouped and formed in Keymon where they rose to power safe from the Deltarian Socialists. Since their move, Dick Jorsett VI (the party's chair) married Grand Duchess Mary Leigh and became King and Queen of Keymon. Mission of Jakania Soon after Dick Jorsett VI became King of Keymon his son, Prince Dick Jorsett VII, travelled to Jakania on a missions trip to help save the fallen religion there. His attempts to restore religion to Jakania unfortunatley came to naught as the Holy Axis Party (which is affiliated with the Lutherans of Terra) believe that their goals can still was soon relegated to a minor party role. Vanuku The Vanuku Party, headed by Dick Jorsett XVI, sought to further extend the reach of the Lutherans of Terra in Majatra. Due to the collapse of the government, the party was quickly sworn into power. While the Vanuku Party is not an officially sanctioned and endorsed project of the Lutherans of Terra and its parent party, the Right Lutherans Party, the Vanuku Party has publically aligned itself with the Lutherans of Terra, and it's party leader and current Head of State Dick Jorsett XVI is the Chairman of the Lutherans of Terra. Category:Political parties in Keymon